


You're Burning Up

by TerranceCreed



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranceCreed/pseuds/TerranceCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another casualty, and another Haunting added to Ruvik's collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Burning Up

Everything burned all the time now. 

Sebastian can't remember much of what things were like before. Now and then a name comes to mind — something that starts with a J or an M. Whenever L pops in though the fire ignites and anything within distance is subject to his torment. He burns everything and does so with no regard for fellow Haunted or survivors as he'd once been.

They can all fade to ashes as far as he's concerned.

The flames that lick from his eye sockets and leave a glow just beneath bruised skin keep most at bay. Ruvik's own hatred and weakness of fire infects his creations and the other victims. It's convenient. Means he can be alone.

But Ruvik never lets him have his peace for long. The man will appear at the most inopportune moment and like a child blowing out their birthday candles, the blaze that burns from within will diminish as soon as he waves one hand — leaving Sebastian defenseless. 

It's irritating.

"You've been busy _Seb_."

Something about the nickname makes his gut suck in and all the air goes out of the room.

His lips draw back over his teeth and smoke leaks through them — grinding together as he hisses in the man's general direction. He lunges for Ruvik while knowing full well it'll do him no good. The scientist, doctor, whatever he calls himself is there one second and gone the next. He reappears a moment later in a cloud of red right in front of Sebastian. Ruvik's charred hand wraps around his glowing orange throat hard enough to bruise.

There's a brief squeeze and then Sebastian is slammed against the nearby wall and shoved up it slightly. Enough for his toes to barely touch the ground. The burned man hasn't even broken a sweat.

But he wouldn't.

Neither of them are really here.

Ruvik analyzes him with the cool, calculating gaze that reminds Sebastian of microscopes and scalpels but before he can blow smoke in his face everything is shifting and he's alone again.

He steps through a puddle of green goo without giving it a second glance.

The smell of formaldehyde penetrates his nose and he grimaces.

"Something is wrong with this place..."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fanart: http://noisyghost.tumblr.com/post/110401091627/its-burning-you-up-inside
> 
> This is my first work posted here woo! (ﾉヮ)ﾉ*:・ﾟ


End file.
